The process to improve the appearance of the lower portion of the female body began with the invention of the girdle. The girdle, however, is primarily constructed from materials which confine, constrain and restrict the wearer, inhibiting movement and causing great discomfort.
The desire to attain a perfect physique, in particular, a more shapely and contoured buttocks is heightened by the constant barrage of such images by mass media marketing in the fashion, beauty and cosmetic surgery industries. Approaching the quest for the appearance of a perfect figure, individuals engage in stringent diet and exercise routines. Additionally, many persons, predominantly women, regularly resort to the option of cosmetic surgery in order to achieve this end, often times at great financial costs and at significant medical risks. These procedures many times fail and lack the desired results.
The fashion and apparel industry have produced a variety of garments, including panties, girdles and hosiery claiming to slim the tummy area and lift or exaggerate the buttocks. These garments attempt to provide visible improvement of the wearer's outward appearance. However, none of these garments, either foundation or hosiery type provide a singular unitary undergarment system which incorporates both tummy slimming control and a formed, contoured buttocks to support and enhance the lower torso area of the female physique.
Specifically, the control top panty hose and other similar type undergarments, including above and below the knees versions, which are designed to slim and smooth the abdomen and gluteal areas of the female anatomy rarely accomplish any noticeable enhancement or appreciable difference. Rather the referenced garments and hosiery constrict and confine the wearer and often times produces a uni-butt and muffin top phenomenon. This is due to existing one-size-fits-all gusset systems both in terms of size of the gusset's actual construction and limitation of only a vertical stretch or elasticity of same. Further, current gussets do not fully expand in all directions or allow the natural and full expansion to accommodate for varying dimensions of an individual wearer's buttocks. This limitation is especially evident with movements of the lower torso, such as walking and bending.
The more recent introduction of a variety of insertable pads, garments to accept the pads, padded panties, garments with built in girdles and foundations; marketed and directed towards improving the shape and visually enhancing the buttocks and hips, as well as flattening the abdomen of the wearer have proliferated the market. These garments, most typically panties, provide the wearer with an unnatural appearance and often times, by their very nature, bind, confine and restrict the wearer with no natural accommodation or natural separation of the individual buttocks cheeks. Further, the individual foam pads or silicone gels are very visible when worn under the wearer's clothing. This results in two distinctly separate and unsymmetrical buttocks cheeks which protrude in an abnormal “bubble-butt” appearance.
In general, existing garments, in particular undergarments and hosiery, do little more than constrain, redistribute and reposition the wearer's underlying hips, buttocks, tummy and surrounding superfluous fat. Moreover, these garments when made from girdle duty materials, particularly garments with multiple layers of such heavy duty fabric simply squeeze, truss and thrust the buttocks and hips into conformity, while constricting the wearer's abdomen. These garments are therefore inadequate. In addition to the uni-butt phenomenon, when the abdomen of the wearer is constricted, significant discomfort to the wearer is experienced. The wearer's belly fat at the transition area from undergarment to bare flesh often protrudes upwards and results in the dreaded muffin-top appearance.
Further, in instances where separate undergarments are worn under exterior clothing for shape enhancement; as with currently available padded panties, or similar type undergarments with pockets for inserting two separate pads, the wearer either experiences the uni-butt phenomenon; or uneven shifting and sagging of the individual buttocks cheeks with movement and usage. Both of these ill desired results are readily visible through the outer wear. The end result is an unnatural and unattractive appearance which is uncomfortable and cumbersome to the wearer at best.
Frankly, current undergarments and hosiery fail to provide a structured, unitary garment whose panty portion creates a contoured, shaped form system which tapers, accommodates and enhances the wearer's individual figure in an unrestricted, natural and comfortable manner.